Back to Kalokairi
by Spicy Tuna Fish Chopper
Summary: Avatar story with Mamma Mia story line. Really good, I promise, no singing. Read for more details! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Avatar or the plot from Mamma Mia. I do own rights to Aya, her friends, and other miscellaneous characters. Thanks for reading!**

C H A P T E R O N E: I HAVE A DREAM

Aya sprinted through the tiny Earth kingdom town, throwing apologizes over her shoulder as she got closer and closer to the docks. Various boats from all corners of the map were loading and unloading cargo.

She looked around in desperation, hoping the ship she waited for all week hadn't left without her precious letters. She grinned happily, spotting the old captain who had promised to deliver each of her invitations.

"Caption Hoi!" she called, wildly waving her arms. He caught sight of her and sighed with exasperation, as she got closer, finally handing him the three envelopes.

"I told you I was leaving at three on the dot!"

"Why didn't you? It's 3:02," she countered cheerfully. He sighed, shaking his head. Captain Hoi constantly stopped by the island to exchange cargo with merchants and had grown fond of young Aya; she reminded him of his own daughter who died a few years back in an accident.

He ruffled her dark brown hair and boarded the little Water Tribe schooner, bellowing orders to the men. She waved eagerly from the docks, squinting until the ship vanished from sight. Eventually, the sun dipped behind the tall mountains of the island and Aya turned back to return home. Her mother, Katara and her fiancé Tyro waited for her.

She sprinted up the stone steps to the tall lighthouse where her mother ran a small inn.

"Aya!" Katara gasped, coming out from one of the guest room, totting a broom and bucket.

"Hi, Mom!" she said happily. Katara frowned quizzically.

"Where have you been?"

"No where. Just went to see off Captain Hoi," she replied. Katara's face softened. She too had grown fond of the old sailor who was their only regular guest in the run down inn. Tyro strode across the wide stone courtyard, beaming at his fiancé.

"Hello, darling!" he purred, swooping her in his thick arms and spun Aya around. She squealed in delight before kissing him quickly on the lips, embarrassed by her mother's eyes.

"Don't mind me," she joked. "I'm just old and cleaning rooms." Aya pouted at her mother's receding back, finally turning back to her love.

"Just four days, huh?" he gasped. She nodded, pressing her forehead against his. He smiled, just staring into her deep blue eyes. She nodded, her breath taken away by him love for her. They stood together, letting the sun disappear totally and be bathed in the light of a crescent moon.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Aang circled aimlessly on Appa, looking down at the deep water beneath him. He headed to the Fire Nation, meeting with Firelord Zuko for more peace negotiations. It had been nearly twenty-three years since the end of the war and he had not stopped moving around since. He sighed, curling up on Appa's furry head and drifted quickly off to sleep as the wise flying-bison took him to his destination.

When Appa set down in the Fire Palace, Aang was awake, dressing in his formal monk garb, orange cloth with a wooden, circular talisman on his chest, depicting the sign of the Air Nomads. Zuko waited for the Avatar to get off the bison before enveloping him in a hug.

"Good to see you Aang," he said. Aang nodded in agreement. They walked together to the meeting rooms, where a short, rugged looking man awaited them, clutching two envelopes in his weather worn fist.

"Avatar. My Lord," he said, bowing deeply to each of them.

"What business do you have with us?"

"I have traveled non stop for two days to bring you these letters."

"Who from?" Aang asked. The man shook his head, simply extending the letters. The two grown men look down at the black, neat hand writing and flinched at the same time when they read the address.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry it's rather short. Will update soon I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Honey, Honey

**Disclaimer: New chapter, please enjoy! I don't own ATLA or Mamma Mia! Except the things I mentions before… BEGIN!**

C H A P T E R T W O: HONEY, HONEY

Aya stood eagerly on the docks again, staring out eagerly for the next passenger boat to arrive. Katara had tried to convince her to wait for her friends to arrive at the hotel on their own time and not be flocked by her but Aya insisted on picking them up. She had something important to tell them.

Her heart skipped a beat as a large passenger ship pulled into the bay. She was jostled and pushed aside as passengers from all four nations poured off the boat scattered on to the island. Finally, two young women descended, both dressed in Earth Kingdom robes, beaming brightly. Aya squealed with delight and charged forward, colliding with her friends before they had any time to drop their suitcases.

"Oh! I've missed you soo much!" she laughed. Meng and Song had been living on island their entire lives until they moved away temporarily to study in Ba Sing Sei. Song was an earth bender, trained personally by Katara's friend Toph and the only other metal bender known to the nations. She beamed at Aya, choking her in a near bone-breaking hug. Her black hair was long and rippled in the sunlight, tied behind her head in a long braid.

Meng on the other hand, was not bender, even though her father was a Fire bender. She didn't mind having two best friends who were benders, only used their skills to her advantage. She was long and willowy with thick, dark brown hair precariously caught in a bun on top of her head. Aya grinned, grabbing some luggage and began to walk them off the pier.

"So, Aya. In your letters, you mentioned a juicy bit of information…Hmm?" Song said nonchalantly. Meng nodded eagerly, tossing her bag into the wagon as they reached it. Aya gestured for the driver to head up the hill without them while she walked with her friends.

"Okay, come on!" she said, jogging towards a small footpath that led up to the lighthouse, away from prying ears and eyes. Meng and Song groaned as they climbed higher and higher into the mountains until they were nearly level with the lighthouse.

"What is it?" Meng complained. Aya finally stopped near a large rock and sat down, patting the two spots next to her.

"So you know how my mother traveled with the Avatar when she was younger?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I found her journal, from after the war…" Aya giggled. The two girls gasped in delight, holding their hands out eagerly. Aya revealed the tightly bound notebook, the pages ripped and nearly falling out from Katara's constant use and Aya's constant reading/abuse. She filled open a few pages in, grinning devilishly with the other girls.

"_One year after the war. I traveled around with Avatar Aang. We found a small island where we could be settled. We spent a few months there, setting up a city and docks…Summer passed and then we got closer… and…_"

"What?"

"Dot, dot, dot! It means they had— you know!" Aya elaborated. Song and Meng exchanged confused looks before their green eyes widened.

"Oh, my spirits! You mom had SEX with the freaking AVATAR?" they cried out. Aya laughed, pressing a finger to her lips.

"Shut up!"

"Oh my god!"

"That's not all," Aya replied mischievously. They clustered closer around the rock as Aya turned a few more pages in and read again.

"_Aang is gone. His duties as an Avatar have called him away from the island again. My heart breaks just writing about him being gone. Fortunately, Haru is coming to visit soon. He will help me construct the read of the hotel before Aang returns. He will be so happy…Haru has arrived. He is even more handsome than I remember when I last say him at the Gathering after the war ended. He is very polite and gentleman like. I fell as though I am falling in love…A few weeks have passed and last night we…_" The girls broke out in crazed screams and laughter again.

"You mom was wild! Damn!" Meng laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"So these two guys could potentially be your Dad?" Song asked the more serious question. Aya's face grew serious for a moment before smiling once more: "There's even more…"

"There's a third guy?" Meng gasped with delight, snatching the diary from Aya's hand. She flipped through the pages furiously, scanning the pages before her jaw dropped. She looked over at the two girls, her eyes wide and shocked.

"You have three possible Dads?" Song muttered. Aya nodded quickly, taking the diary from Meng before she dropped it in the dirt.

"Who was the third?"

"Z-z-zu…" Meng could barely speak. Aya giggled.

"Fire lord Zuko."

"Oh, my spirits! You mom had SEX with the freaking FIRELORD?"

"Well, now everybody knows, don't they!" Aya scolded. They giggled, nearly falling off the rocks. Aya hushed her friends and reminded them not to tell anyone before allowing them to reach the lighthouse. Katara stood outside the main building, sweeping vigorously, already nervous that her young daughter was getting married. She turned and spotted the three girls, her face brightening.

"Ah, there you are! Look at you two!" she squealed, pulling the two young women into her arms. Meng and Song had been like daughters to her before leaving.

"Oh, next wedding will be yours, right?" she joked, looking at them happily. Meng and Song blushed deeply, rubbing the back of their necks awkwardly. She laughed, pushing them across the stone courtyard to their room, situated near Aya's.

"Well, only three days left until the wedding. What are you girls thinking about doing?" she asked, tucking the broom under her arm. Meng, Song, and Aya all exchanged awkward glances before replying.

"We were thinking about a bachelorette party the day after tomorrow. Here on the island for all the local girls," Meng said cheerfully.

"Oh, sounds like fun…I remember when I used to have fun," Katara said, almost dreamily staring off across the island.

"Oh, we know!" Song laughed and then clasped her hands across her mouth. Katara frowned but brushed off the comment, gesturing for the girls to get comfortable in their rooms as they arrived at the blue doors.

"Song!" Aya gasped as Katara disappeared into the courtyard once more. Song blushed, tossing her things around the room.

"It just kinda…slipped out," she mumbled sheepishly. Aya laughed, hugging her friend tightly before sitting on the bed. As the afternoon passed on, Meng and Song pestered Aya about Tyron until he silently slipped into the room, kissing Aya's cheek.

"Hello ladies!" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Aya's waist.

"So, Tyron," Song sang, wiggling her eyebrows. "How's it feel to almost be a married man?"

"Sad."

"What!" Aya gasped, lightly smacking his shoulder. He laughed, planting another kiss on her cheek before running a hand through his hair to answer again.

"Sad that it hasn't happened yet."

"That's better!" They all laughed until Tyron convinced them he needed to go.

"Gathering props for my stag party," he said smugly, grabbing a hat off Aya's desk.

"He's so gorgeous!" Meng sighed, watching him disappear. Aya grinned and turned back to her friends.

"We need to keep this all a secret. Mom doesn't know that I know or that I invited them."

"Wait, you invited them? Aya that's crazy!" Song scolded. "How on earth are you going to tell which one is your Dad?"


End file.
